


Nevertheless, we can try

by bdamanlover4ever



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruMitsu, It's okay its okay, M/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, i wrote this crying ya'll, it's like confessions, its fluffy, its sorta pure for this world, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: “MITSUKI!” Boruto shouted out his name. It sounded like the world had grew silent just for the powerful tone to roll off his tongue and drop daggers to break up the clustered emotions within the both of them. His ocean blue eyes were shimmering like the sun does over waves on a lovely day, as his face heated up shyly.No response came.It felt like one would come or more so it should come.Yet the chills that crawled up Mitsuki’s spine compelled him to hold his jaw in place. Sharp rich yellow eyes blinked almost with confusion as his head throbbed with anxiety. If he opened his mouth to speak now, a fearful trill would come out, longing for things unknown to come to pass.He knew he shouldn't break his and Boruto's mutual frequency, this was their perfect equalized tempo.





	Nevertheless, we can try

There was an abnormal air around them. _That was just it,_ between the intersection of time and spiritual awareness when they collided with each other it became, ‘ _abnormal.’_ The tragic thing was the obvious nature haunting them, forcing blindness to the truth.

_A truth that hurts._

“Here.” The blonde murmured softly, “It hurts here.” His hand grazing over the cloth protecting his heart from any physical damage.

“Boruto, are you sure you’re not over exaggerating again?”

“I’m not! Not _really._ ”

“You’re known to act rouge. I don’t understa-”

“MITSUKI!” Boruto shouted out his name. It sounded like the world had grew silent just for the powerful tone to roll off his tongue and drop daggers to break up the clustered emotions within the both of them. His ocean blue eyes were shimmering like the sun does over waves on a lovely day, as his face heated up shyly.

No response came.

It felt like one would come or more so it _should_ come.

Yet the chills that crawled up Mitsuki’s spine compelled him to hold his jaw in place. Sharp rich yellow eyes blinked almost with confusion as his head throbbed with anxiety. If he opened his mouth to speak now, a fearful trill would come out, longing for things unknown to come to pass.

_He knew he shouldn't break his and Boruto's mutual frequency, this was their perfect equalized tempo._

‘ _How stupid… to think something I want would happen._ ’ Mitsuki thought his face forcing his lips to remain in a firm line. A gentle breeze brushed past the trees making their leaves roar and stirring up the wild strands in Boruto's blond hair to do a little dance all over his face.

_He was damn breathtaking._

Sloppily like a wounded soldier, Boruto stumbled forward rubbing his heart. Each step he took he staggered a bit, as if unsure if his actions were being lead by his brain or his heart. It might have been a mixture of both. More than likely it was a trial of his strength to carry on ,making him drag his ass onwards to stand face to face.

Golden eyes meeting the ocean, as they stood eye to eye. The blue haired male a tad bit taller as he gazed downwards, his hands finding their way to rest tenderly on the other’s heart.

Breathing remained stable despite the outrageous pounding they both felt. A rapid pounding that was more equivalent to a beating feeling that come from the shorter boy’s chest. The sunshine haired 12 year old confessing, “I told you. It hurts around you.”

Mistuki’s eyes blinked rapidly more than ever lost. He felt like he was being reduced and blamed for something that wasn’t his fault. It made him feel worthless more than anything, and that somethings might be blown out of proportion. People loved to say others did this and that just to dig under their skin. Which was exactly why he tried zero to no interaction with people. Mitsuki was an observer and nothing more than that did he like to journey past or else it tended to lead to trouble like this.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Mitsuki could muster up to say. He was, ‘ _sorry’_ all he wanted to do was care for his sun not hurt him. Weak eyes grew heavy as they castes downwards at the ground to suppress a stronger emotional outcry. The emotional words trapped in fear, ‘ _Please don’t be mad.’_

Meekly a pink tongue peeked out of Boruto’s mouth and rolled around on his lips, “A part of me likes it.” He elaborated, a glossy red glow making his cheeks heat up.

Now this was _news_. It might have been impossible to avoid the conflict of their feelings right now, but concern flooded Mitsuki’s head as a factor.

“You like the pain?” Mitsuki murmured gruffly feeling the scorch of pain tingling in his fingers. He was thankful that Boruto, _his sun_ , was not like most people being pissed off for no good reason.

Mitsuki’s sun had morals, he had set standards of right from wrong. Boruto provided purpose in Mitsuki’s unstable world.

The overwhelming stinging of disappointment embraced Boruto. Hanging his head low his golden locks clouded his judgement as a lump formed in his throat. If he said what he wanted to _really say_ it might break a rift in whatever they obtained from this moment.

Sensing the sudden discomfort Mitsuki urged, “Be honest.” Even though the words fell flat like a whisper from a mouse. The boy wanted honesty, but he also wanted to hear inches of his own redemption etched into Boruto’s declaration.

_Boruto fucking hated honestly._

Boruto felt like he wouldn’t do anything wrong by lying. Besides he lied his way so far through life already. Lies were honest too, if you believe them hard enough.

Forcing a bright smile on his face Boruto let out a chuckle, “Haha, I am.” If he was being honest right now he’d been on the ground in tears crying. He’d be crying like a baby begging Mitsuki to explain, “ _How does this work? Why does my heart feel this way? Why with you? My best friend.. Why with..?”_ His peach skin clutched Mitsuki’s pale hand still resting on his heart.

That smile was not reflected upon his moon. Instead his moon drew away, dred of the consequences awaiting him in life if he followed through with what his heart was telling him to do.

_Mitsuki’s didn’t want to feel the heartache of shame._

Slowly retracting his hand away, Mitsuki’s face grew worried from the way Boruto’s face changed colors as easily as a simple touch. Therefore he proposed a simple solution, “Boruto, can I kiss you? A kiss can heal all pain. I saw it in a movie once.”

At the sound of that proposition, Boruto almost launched himself out of his damn skin. He let out a bleak, “Eeep!” High pitched as he jumped back smashing his back against a building’s brick wall.

“Boruto?” Mitsuki kneeled down to his friend’s side quickly stating, “Are you alright? Do you really need a kiss now?”

“What the hell?!” Boruto blurted out, his heart plummeting to his stomach. He barely could hold his head high upon hearing the offer again. It was all _too weird._ Almost straight out of a fairy tale as he complained, “You.. you.. Know, t-those things are all fake right?”

“What things?”

“Movies!”

“ _Ooooh_.” Mitsuki spoke out sadly like a deflating balloon. His mind reminding him there was nothing he could do to benefit Boruto now. Somberly his eyebrows arched upwards, as his yellow orbs turned compassion based.

“Nevertheless...” Boruto bit his tongue, not wanting his friend to feel so depressed. He had started this anyway. He brought up this conversation on his own free will and continued it…..it would be wrong to allow Mitsuki to take his notion to burden the blame. Numbly he got bold, darting his crystal eyes in their sockets to ensure no one was looking at them on the streets. Deciding the coast was clear he clarified, “We can try.”

A spark of hope appeared in Mitsuki’s eyes as it slowly bloomed into trust and understanding. The taller boy leaning inwards to occupy the space between them. His lips softly compressing together, as he brought his hand up to thumb Boruto’s chin to tilt everything at an incline.

Boruto held his breath, closing his eyes the closer Mitsuki got to him. The loud marketplace chatter seemed to die down to zero, as lightly their lips collided in a crash.

Pink lips met each other in a sweet greeting, allowing a feeling of eagerness to rush over them both. Shallow lips dipped into another's as hands made their way to clutch a shirt and the loud rocketing of their hearts taking off into the atmosphere was clear.

_There was no declaration of love made when their lips parted._

_No feelings where confessed._

However for a brief moment in time, something abnormal snapped into place making it suddenly appear more normal than ever. Despite how they still didn’t understand, what everything meant or what _they meant_ to each other.

All that matters was that _it was done,_ the truth was over with.

“That was nice.” Boruto said a new undertone of admiration becoming clear. His fingers still playing, making little twist in blue hair. His heart twisting up with new feeling of pleasure, just to remain in Mitsuki’s presence.

“Yes.” Mitsuki confirmed. His lips still tingling with the taste of Boruto lingering, as he encouraged, “Do you still feel any pain?”

Shrugging his shoulders Boruto confessed, “Not really.”

A rare smile crawled on Mitsuki’s face, “Good then.” He dropped his hand only to feel it get entangled with his sun’s as he promoted, “If you ever need a kiss, you count on me.”

Boruto squeezed Mitsuki’s hand reassuringly. Sometimes things were best acknowledge without words since sappy didn’t fit their egos every much. Actions were just enough for them. And if anyone listened with both of their eyes, they could tell two boys were in _L-O-V-E._

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just get sad and write? I do. (Which is why it's so short.) I am actually writing another BoruMitsu fanfic right now too, but I had to vent this out. My [ tumblr](https://sunshine-boruto.tumblr.com/) drop by anytime. I really hope, I made some people smile. Thank you for reading! Have an exceptional terrific super-awesome day sunshine drops!~Mel <3


End file.
